When Hatred Dies Away
by Touya's Little One
Summary: Treize had a daughter that no one knew of, not even Mariemaia. She hated Wufei for killing her father. She wanted to find him and destroy him, but she never expected to fall in love with him. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1- A Perfect Weapon

Title: When Hatred Dies Away  
  
Warnings: Slight bad words, angst, romancy and death.  
  
Pairings: 5xOC and Mariemeia+OC(didn't expect that now did ya?)  
  
Summary: Someone who worked with Mariemeia just can't forget what a certain someone did to her father and she won't rest until she kills him. Will she ever be able to let go of that hatred.  
  
AN: This is in the OC's POV  
  
War. I hated it. That was my reason for being an orphan. It brought all the sadness in my heart, and took away the person I loved with all my life. He was my father, Treize Kushrenada. I can still remember when he'd pick me up and say, "Now, what does my little Ginger-Princess want to do today?"  
  
I was only four years old when those men came. I can still remember it. They told me that as Treize's first born I had to go and train in martial arts and learn how to pilot Mobile Suits. I remember how much I cried that I didn't want to leave and when my father said, "Leave my Naya alone. She's too young for this."  
  
The men said that it was their duty to follow orders and that they were sorry.  
  
So I left with them to the L3 cluster colony where I trained in Tae Kwon Do. My training was intensifying. The training was the result of my changing into a person I never thought I'd become. My once shoulder length ginger hair became long and tousled, my blue eyes filled with nothing but hate for everyone and the scar on my right cheek gave me the look of a fierce creature, even though all my training partners said that I looked like a kitten which was so afraid that it would hiss at everyone it saw. Maybe that's what I was. A frightened little girl that hid all the hurt behind a mask of pure hate.  
  
I got my black belt when I was six. I was proud of it, that was a sure thing. Then I thought I could go back home.  
  
So I went to the leader of the men that brought me here and with all my aristocratic manners long forgotten I said, "I completed your stupid training. I got the black belt like you said I should. Now I want to go back home."  
  
The man, whose name was Reeve was one of the cruelest men I knew. He was a big man with very wild black hair and menacing eyes. He had a very ugly smile and he was wearing it right now.  
  
He always gave me that smile when he'd get his whip and tie me up and beat me till I cried. So my beatings lasted for long because over the years I had forgotten how to cry and the beatings would keep going, while I'd shut my eyes and think of the day when I'd leave.  
  
Reeve got up from his seat and stood in front of me. He bent down and cupped my chin hard. "You want to leave so soon? But your training's barely begun little one."  
  
I removed my face from his hand and glared at him. I hated it when he called me little one. I hated this man. He wanted to make a weapon out of me.  
  
He grabbed me and lifted me. After tying my arms behind my back and hanging me upside down on a hook he got that hateful whip. He took my tank- top off and the beatings began. "Scream little one. And maybe I'll let you go."  
  
I wouldn't scream for this mad man. I was never going to give him that pleasure. "Never. Fuck you, you bastard!" I yelled at him. He was shocked. I was too. Those words were always on the tip of my tongue, and this was the first time I let them slip.  
  
Reeve stopped for a second, then he struck me twice as hard while saying, "You brat! This will go on for a long time. Maybe you won't live."  
  
After hours of beatings he finally stopped and threw me roughly on the floor. He untied me and lifted my face and said cruelly, "You have what it takes to be the best soldier in the colony." He looked at me and I was glad that I never shed tears. That made him mad and I was happy with that. He slapped me hard and I automatically hit him back.  
  
He let go of me to rub his face and I ran grabbed my tanktop and ran away from him while putting my top back on. I bumped into someone while running. It was Nanashi. I knew him, he was also training to become a mercenary. "Are you all right Naya?" he asked. 'No! I've never been fucking all right since I came here!" was what I wanted to say. But Nanashi was nice and kind so I said, "Yeah. I'm okay." I got up and ran as fast as I could. Away from everyone, away from the pain and away from Reeve.  
  
Soon my training included martial arts, piloting and the usual beatings.  
  
My training was nearing its end and I was fifteen then. Nanashi had taught me what he knew about guns and it paid off. One night I grabbed my handgun and went to Reeve's home. I climbed to his room. He was asleep. I raised my gun and pointed it at Reeve's head. I pulled the trigger.  
  
Dead. Reeve was finally dead. The first person I killed and the first I ever wanted to kill. "Pay for your crimes in hell you bastard," I said to the body, and without a backward glance I left.  
  
It wasn't long after when the war began. Operation Meteor had started. And Nanashi was one of those that went. I didn't take place in it. I had no money to go, and I was long forgotten of being Treize's daughter.  
  
The war was on the verge of ending. I was watching everything from the VID of one of the Mobile Suits I had stolen and saw the suit known as Tall Geese fighting a Gundam. I heard his voice.  
  
"Dad," I whispered.  
  
I heard him say, "I'll be waiting on the otherside." Then I heard an explosion. I figured it out. My father, Treize Kushrenada, was dead. "No!" I screamed. I had forgotten how to cry, but my tears were streaming down my cheeks like a river. I managed to catch the word Wufei.  
  
My eyes narrowed. "I'll kill you Wufei. I swear if I find you I'll kill you," I said through gritted teeth 


	2. Chapter 2- Protect Last Family Member

Title: When Hatred Dies Away Part 2  
  
Warnings: Slight bad words, angst, romance and deaths  
  
Pairings: 5xOC and OCxMariemeia  
  
Summary: Someone who worked with Mariemeia just can't forget what a certain someone did to her father and she won't rest until she kills him. Will she ever be able to let go of that hatred.  
  
The war was over. But my hatred for my father's killer was still burning deeply in my heart. I could never forgive him.  
  
I stole a Taurus and left for Earth.  
  
I never thought I'd see this place again, and yet here I was. I turned on my VID. The transmission blurred for a second then a girl appeared on screen. She had very red hair and she had those same eyes. Like mine and father's.  
  
"We're in the colony L3X18999. Hereby wish to declare our independence to the World Unified Nation and at the same time declare war against the nation. My name is Mariemeia Kushrenada. I'm the daughter of Treize Kushrenada.."  
  
I couldn't believe it. That little girl was my sister. And she was starting a war? What was I supposed to do? She was my sister. My duty would be to protect her, and that's what I was going to do. Hopefully I'd find the Gundam pilot named Wufei. Then I'd kill him.  
  
I turned off the VID and left back for space to go the colony L3X18999. When I got there, I landed my Taurus and went in the big building I saw. Immediately two guards came in the way. "Out of my way. I have to see Mariemeia."  
  
"Who are you?" one of them asked. "I'm Ching Naya Kushrenada. Treize's first born daughter," I said. They looked at me disbelievingly then said, "Come with us Miss *Kushrenada*." Obviously they didn't believe me, but I couldn't care less.  
  
They took me to a room where an old man was sitting writing something. "Sir Dekim. This young lady claims to be Treize's daughter." These men certainly were blunt. The man named Dekim got up and came to stand in front of me. "Well, she does look like Treize and Mariemeia. Why are you here, Miss Kushrenada?"  
  
I stood up straight and saluted. "I wish to become a soldier of Mariemeia Kushrenada's army. I swear to protect her with my life." It's been a while since I talked like this but if I wanted this to work I had to show I was really a member of the Kushrenada family.  
  
"Come with me then," Dekim said. I followed him to a room with some soldiers inside. "These are our best soldiers. If you beat one of them in a normal battle you can join us." I nodded and studied them. They were all so young looking. Like little boys.  
  
I smirked while Dekim chose one of my opponents. "Chang Wufei. Come here," Dekim said. My eyes widened and my smirk disappeared. Did he say Wufei? I looked at this boy. He looked to be the youngest of the group. My father was beaten, no killed by this?  
  
I had to change the plans. First I'll help and protect Mariemeia at all costs. She was my only family left and I wasn't going to let her die, then when the war ends I'll kill him.  
  
"You want me to fight against a little girl?" Wufei asked. My blood boiled at this and my face grew so red that my scar looked weird, or I felt it was that way. "I'm not little! If you respect Mariemeia you should do that to me too! I'm her sister."  
  
He looked kind of surprised. "Come on let's fight." I got into my fighting stance and he got into his and we began to fight. I punched and kicked with all my might but Wufei wasn't. I could sense it. "fight seriously!"  
  
"No, you're just a girl."  
  
I could feel my anger rising again and I was blinded by it. I shoved my fist in his stomach. He gasped but I didn't stop. I slammed my elbow down his back. Wufei fell on the floor, I was about to slam my fist in his face but I stopped myself. I couldn't kill him now or it might cause a great commotion. I had to be patient.  
  
"Good job Miss Naya. You are now a soldier of Mariemeia. Put on this uniform and I'll take you to Mariemeia," Dekim said, then he left. I looked back at Wufei who got up and looked angrily at me. I suppose he wasn't used of being defeated by a "little girl". Without caring that there were men in here I took off my clothes and put in the uniform I was given.  
  
I could here gasps and whistles but I ignored them and left for Dekim's office. He took me in a small room where I saw Mariemeia talking to the girl I'm sure was Relena Peacecraft, former Queen of the world. I had to pay my respects.  
  
Mariemeia got up and studied me. I guess Dekim had already told her about my arrival. "What is your duty as of now Miss Naya?" she asked.  
  
I saluted again and said, "My duty is to protect you at all costs. I will stay by your side to make sure no one tries to harm you Miss Mariemeia." She smiled. I didn't like that smile at all. It was as if someone had taught her how to smile like this to mock a person. "Very well. Sit down."  
  
I nodded and took a seat next to Mariemeia. She continued her interrogation with Relena. I found out that we were holding her hostage which will give Mariemeia a higher chance of being victorious. It was all she wanted, to be the victor of this terrible war filled with deaths.  
  
'Father, what would you do in this situation?' I thought.  
  
I admit I was a little scared about this, but I quickly shoved it aside and thought about my battle to come. We got up and were escorted to a copter. We boarded it, I keeping a watchful eye on Mariemeia and all our surroundings. I wasn't going to trust anyone but my instincts. I was not even going to trust my sister, but she was family and I swore to protect her and I never broke promises.  
  
I sat down one hand brushing my gun, ready to draw it when I felt that it'd be dangerous. I looked out of the window. We were being taken to Mariemeia's castle where we'd be safer. A coward. My sister was a coward. That's all I could think of her.  
  
We landed soon and we went in the mansion.  
  
TBC  
  
Well? Like? Hate? Tell me by reviewing. My first POV so be nice. 


	3. Chapter 3- End of War...

Title: When Hatred Dies Away Part 3  
  
Warnings: Slight bad words, torture scenes, romancy, angst and deaths  
  
Pairings: 5xOC and OC+Mariemeia  
  
The inside of Mariemeia's castle was bigger than I could ever imagine. There were guards nearly everywhere and the place made me feel very uncomfortable. But being the fighter that I was I put an arrogant and strong look on my face that I knew could fool anyone.  
  
I followed Mariemeia in a huge room where I saw rows of machines which some soldiers were activating. The place began to shake a little and I felt us going down.  
  
"What's happening Miss Mariemeia?" I asked. "The shelters are being activated. No one will be able to get in now," she said with that smile of hers again.  
  
I couldn't bare this any longer. "Do you really believe this is what our father wanted?" I asked, my voice unable to hide the anger and hurt I was feeling. Her smile disappeared and she glared at me. "Watch your language Miss Naya. I have been chosen to lead the World Unified Nation. I won't allow rude comments from anyone, especially you, my dear sister."  
  
I wasn't ashamed of what I said but I bowed my head and said, "My sincere apologies Miss Mariemeia." She didn't answer and left the room, I followed.  
  
Relena, Mariemeia and myself where now in a throne room, my sister and the former Queen sitting on them, while I stood guard. I didn't trust any of those soldiers here and they might attack Mariemeia in any moment, so I didn't leave my eyes from any of them.  
  
We were watching the battle taking place outside from the screen. I was truly amazed that the Gundams were able to defeat their enemies without killing them. I don't think I would have hesitated to kill any of my enemies, especially HIM.  
  
I narrowed my eyes at the thought of Wufei, and I took out my gun and held it close to me.  
  
After a while Relena got up from her seat and ran to the computer and transmitted a message, "Everyone please do not fear the image you're watching. Each person must…"  
  
Dekim pushed her away and turned the computer back off. He pointed his gun at her and I did the same thing, although a voice in my head telling me that I was doing the wrong thing. I quickly shoved it away and only put my gun back in when Dekim did.  
  
The battle outside was getting more violent but still no one got killed. I realized that the Gundam pilots were losing but it didn't seem like they were going to give up any time soon.  
  
Then all of a sudden another Gundam appeared. It was Wing Zero. I had heard many things about it and that it was a prototype of all the other Gundams. The pilot asked if our barrier was up.  
  
Mariemeia said yes and challenged him to shoot us. The pilot didn't hesitate, and shot. The room was shaking. I looked at my sister. She looked afraid and Relena pointed that out.  
  
The pilot shot again and the room shook with more force. "This is impossible! How could this be happening!" Dekim yelled. We all knew that if the barrier would be shot again it would break. So Dekim threatened him with Relena's presence. I saw the look on the girl's face and I realized that whoever this pilot was she loved him.  
  
Guilt was beginning to surface through my body and I couldn't fight it. She said his name, "Heero."  
  
Heero shot again and I ran to cover Mariemeia with my body. I felt someone grab me and Relena, I was holding tightly to Mariemeia.  
  
The one that saved us was a woman I'd never seen before. "Are you all right?" she asked. Mariemeia said, "Yes, who are you?"  
  
"Even thought both of you were mistaking I simply cannot allow His Excellency, Treize's daughters to die," she said to me and Mariemeia.  
  
Soon another Gundam was located near the base. It was Wufei. He had betrayed us but I knew he was doing the right thing. I balled my hands into fists, I still couldn't let go of the hate. If it weren't for him maybe my father would still be alive and things would have been better.  
  
The woman explained to us that my father loved the people that weren't afraid of dying in battle and keep on fighting, and she told Mariemeia that victory was not what reached the hearts of the people. I knew she was right.  
  
Dekim interfered. "Miss Marimeia. Assemble your position as leader of the Earth's sphere." Marimeia was still listening to him. Relena hit her and tried to make her see the truth and that she was doing the wrong thing all this time.  
  
Dekim drew his gun and aimed it at Relena and before he shot he said, "The public always expected to obey the victor." Mariemeia junped in the way and was shot. "We can always make a replacement for Mariemeia. I made her after all."  
  
My anger rose by the tenfold. I failed my duty to protect her and because of me my sister was dying. The woman named Une took her gun and aimed it at Dekim, but I was faster and shot Dekim in the head. I breathed heavily, "Bastard. I can't believe I was being just like you."  
  
All of a sudden, the pilot I presumed was Heero came in and said he'd take away Mariemeia's pain and pulled the trigger of his gun. It wasn't loaded and Mariemeia's eyes closed, though Une told the soldiers who were no longer on Dekim's side, to take her to the doctor.  
  
I closed my eyes and ran away from this terrible nightmare I just went through. The war was truly over now, but I still had one more mission left and when the time comes I'll fulfil it.  
  
TBC  
  
Nope not over yet. This is only the beginning of the story. The next parts will be longer, big promise. Please review ~_^ 


	4. Chapter 4- Painful Memories

Title: When Hatred Dies Away Part 4  
  
Warnings: Torture, romanciness, angst and deaths.  
  
Pairings: 5xOC, OC+Mariemeia  
  
It's been only three days since the war ended, but to me it felt so much longer.  
  
After I had run away I managed to buy a small place for myself, and now was the time to complete my mission, kill Wufei.  
  
It was a dark morning, black clouds, high winds and I knew we were going to have a lot of rain today. That was great, because I loved the rain. I loved the way it fell on my skin as if to soothe the pain in my heart and soul. A gift from God which I cherised.  
  
I put on a pair of jeans and a green shirt and put over it my leather jacket.  
  
After having brushed my hair, which I had cut so it reached my chin and was no longer tousled, I left and went to the Preventors headquarters.  
  
The rain was already falling over me and I didn't speed my pace. I enjoyed every minute of it, and when I reached the quarters I was completely soaked, but I didn't care about the looks I was getting.  
  
I went straight to the main office without asking for permission and went inside. The woman named Une was in it and she didn't look pleased to see me.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. Was it possible that I looked so different? "I'm Naya Kushrenada. Don't you recognize me?" I asked with a sneer. Back then, when Une saved us, the way she talked about my father, it was so obvious that she was in love with him.  
  
She looked at me suspicously, but then her eyes seemed to soften a bit and she smiled, a genuine one. When was the last time someone gave me that kind of smile? Too long ago to remember.  
  
"So you returned. Your sister wanted to see you so much."  
  
My sister? Mariemeia was still alive. "She's alive?" I asked. "Yes. She's living with me at the moment." "I see. Well I'll be sure to visit, but Une I want to work here. I want to erase my mistakes I did in the past." I was lying through my teeth. I practiced this a lot at home till I looked like I meant it.  
  
"You want to become a Preventor?" She asked. "Yes, and if possible I'd like to start right away."  
  
"Very well. Your code name will be Fire. Come with me. I'll take you to your partner." Partner? I thought I'd be working alone. Oh well, if that's how things worked around here. I made a mental note to warn whoever it was who was going to work with me to stay out of my way.  
  
After going all the way up she took me to a small office and nothing could've prepared me for who I was about to see.  
  
"Don't tell me *he's* my partner," I said angrily. She smiled and nodded, then she left. It took all my willpower not to draw out my gun which I always carried around and shoot him. I slowly walked to the other desk and sat down.  
  
"So, we meet again *Wufei*," I said coldly. I still couldn't believe it. It happened to me again, but this was worse, we were partners. I couldn't think of anything worse. He turned his face to look at me. He hadn't changed at all.  
  
I unconciously brushed my hand across my scar and I was thankful that my clothes covered every single other scars covering nearly my whole body, including my neck.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Is it possible you're that dumb. I wanted to be a Preventor. The reason for it is none of your business." Almost as soon as I said it I found myself pinned to the floor, my arms held above me, his face so close to mine. I guess he wasn't used of being spoken to in that manner.  
  
I began to wriggle furiously even though I was hurting myself in the process.  
  
"Get off me you bastard!" I yelled and when he didn't move I raised my knee and lunged it in his stomach. He let go off me and I instantly jumped on him and hit him in the face. "Don't ever *ever* do that to me again. Got it?" I spat out, ice dripping from every word.  
  
I got up and sat down again. It was a bad habit of mine. When someone would attack me, I'd attack back. I got it after a while that Reeve beat me up and once….raped me.  
  
I could hear him laugh, while I would cry but not let the tears fall. I began to shiver in my seat and didn't realize that I had fallen on to the floor. Tears? Why was I crying, now? I couldn't get up, I felt weak and tired. My world was spinning and soon everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I woke up I was neither in the office nor in my apartment. Then where was I?  
  
I got up from the bed and realized I wasn't wearing my clothes either. The shirt was too big for me and it reached down to my knees. Almost immediately my body tensed. I could hear, no sense someone coming.  
  
The door opened and in came, "Not you again! Why'd you bring me here? How dare you take my clothes off?" I yelled.  
  
"You're welcome," he said sarcastically. "Answer me you bastard."  
  
He pinned me on the floor again, and this time his grip on my wrists were tighter. "You fainted in the office and your clothes were wet. You could have caught a cold."  
  
Was that concern in his voice? No! It couldn't be it. But then that meant, he had seen my scars. "Get. Off. Me. NOW!" I shouted. He did that and I refrained myself from hitting him again. "Where did you get those scars from?"  
  
My face got red. "Training," I said shortly. Like hell I was going to tell the one I hated the most about how I was tortured, that someone took away my innocence when I was only five years old. I didn't realize when he was standing in front of me running a thumb across my cheek, where I had the only scar which I couldn't ever hide from anyone. "This one too?"  
  
"I…I…" That one came when Reeve kept on hitting me with the knife while he was taking me roughly, and it hit my cheek as well. My knees gave out on me. I would have fallen head first on the cold floor if Wufei didn't catch me and settle me on the bed.  
  
What just happened? Why was he being so..just so caring all of a sudden? It just showed that I didn't know him at all, that he had a kind heart. But I quickly reminded myself that this man was my father's killer. The reason I don't have a real home to go to.  
  
Soon he was sitting next to me and he was holding me, like my father would. All of a sudden I broke down. The tears of shame I was fighting so hard against for the past ten years were now falling across my cheeks harder than the rain outside.  
  
"I hate you Reeve! I hate you!" I yelled pounding my fists against Wufei's chest. He didn't protest to this, in fact he held me tighter and I felt him stroking my back and rocking us back and forth.  
  
No one had ever tried to comfort me in such a loving way. And it was coming all from the one I wanted to kill so badly.  
  
I cried till no more tears could be shed and my voice was a little hoarse. "Are you okay now?" he asked. Was I? I didn't know but I nodded and roughly wiped my tear stained cheeks. I wanted to go home now. "Give me my clothes. I want to go home." He let go of me. I thought I saw hurt in his eyes and I smiled a little but he didn't see it.  
  
He handed me my clothes and after getting out of the shirt I put on my clothes and ran out of the apartment, and danced in the rain, which was now offering me its comfort. In the rain I was always happy, but I couldn't understand why I was feeling a little bad at not even thanking Wufei for that sudden kindness.  
  
I brushed it aside. It didn't matter how he acted with me. To me he'll always be my father's killer and one of those whom I had to kill.  
  
TBC  
  
What did ya think of this one? I got the rain idea because it's raining like mad here in tiny little Gozo. Review please! Pretty please! Please with cherries! 


	5. Chapter 5- Intentions Revealed

Title: When Hatred Dies Away Part 5  
  
Pairings: 5xOC and OC+Mariemeia  
  
Warnings: Torture scenes, sap, angst and deaths  
  
Finally it was morning. This was the day where I had to complete my mission, no matter what the circumstances. Yesterday was a day I'd never forget so easily. The first time in years where someone gave me a shoulder to cry on, and sadly it had to be offered from the person I wanted dead.  
  
Thankfully he didn't find my gun that time, it was hidden very carefully in my jacket and only I could find in less than a second, because as Reeve's "Perfect Weapon" I had to be sneaky and fast. I took out my weapon from my jacket and laid it on my table. Then I got into my new Preventor's uniform and this time I hid my gun in the side of my right boot.  
  
I was ready and I walked to work.  
  
I got in the office without delay and I found Wufei already there working. He didn't even suspect what would be coming to him soon enough. I forced a smile on my face and called, "Ohayo Wufei. Great day ne?"  
  
He looked up at me and he certainly looked surprised to see me in a cheery mood. If only he knew what I was feeling in the inside. Like I might break down again. No, I was not going to let that happen again, not in front of him.  
  
He didn't reply and I found absolutely no problem with that. I took my seat and began to work. Things were going smoothly. I didn't talk to him and he didn't talk to me. By now a good five hours had gone by, I was feeling a little hungry, so I got up and went down with the elavator to eat lunch.  
  
I had a strong mug of coffee and a sandwich. As I was going to take a seat a boy that looked to eight years old with very sandy hair came running to me. "What do you want kid? Don't you know you're not allowed in here?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Aw, but Miss Une said I could come along with Meia!" He whined. Meia? Did he mean Mariemeia? "And where is she?" I asked with a slightly gentler tone in my voice. "Um, let's see, she's with um, what's his name now? Um Wufei, yeah that's it."  
  
What?! But how could she be with him. He killed our father and she was with him. "Why?" I found myself demanding. "They're kinda close, according to what she told me and she also said that I should wait for her here. Anything for a pretty girl ne?"  
  
I ignored him and went back to the office Wufei and I shared and sure enough there was my little sister chattering freely with him. But she looked so different. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a baby blue sweater. Was that really her?  
  
"Mariemeia?" I asked. The girl turned around and smiled. This time her smile was warm and sweet and her eyes looked so different than those cold ones I hated so much.  
  
"Naya! It's so great to see you!" She shouted jumping into my arms. "Um you look different. Good different of course," she said cheerfully. I guess I knew who taught her to talk like that and that had to be the little kid from earlier. "Thanks. Well you look good yourself. Your boyfriend is waiting for you downstairs. Why don't you go to him now?" I said.  
  
She nodded and before she left said, "Bye uncle Wu-Chan!"  
  
"Uncle Wu-Chan? What drug did they give her to call you that?" I said coldly. He got up from his chair and walked towards me. I got in a fighting stance. If he thought he was going to knock me down again he'd have another thing coming.  
  
"What's your problem?" He demanded. Hurt? Was that hurt I was feeling from him. No I had to hold my ground. "My problem is that I hate you. That's what my problem is," I replied. There it was again. That look of hurt and pain.  
  
I let my guard down and I was instantly pinned down to the floor. "Why do you hate me?" He didn't give me a chance to answer. As soon as the question left his mouth he leaned closer and brushed his lips to mine.  
  
No way. He was kissing me? Slowly I found myself responding and I closed my eyes. Something in my head was telling me this was right, this was the way things should be. A slow rumble of thunder brought me back to reality. His grip on my wrists had loosened and he was caressing my cheek with one of his hands.  
  
I instantly pushed him away and without thinking, I slapped him hard which left a bright red mark on his left cheek. "What the fuck is the matter with you? Why did you do that? You're such a bastard!" I yelled any accusations that came in my head at him. And then without thinking I drew out my gun and pointed it at his heart. "I'll never forgive you for killing my father. Not now! Not ever!" I shouted, tears threatening to make their way down my eyes.  
  
"I didn't kill him," he said softly. "Liar! Maybe I couldn't see the battle but I heard it all. You killed him!" I cried. "What really happened was that he knew he had to die to end the war and bring peace to the Earth and Colony. He…"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! I never asked for an explanation which isn't even true!" My fingers were slowly squeezing on the trigger. He bowed his head and I shot. Then everything began to fade and Wufei fell on the floor and I followed, closing my eyes and muttering, "I'm sorry," before the darkness claimed me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? The hospital? I could see Une and Mariemeia looking down at me. "Oh thank God you're all right Naya! I thought you were a goner!" Mariemeia cried, flinging herself on me.  
  
Une told her to go outside for a while so she could talk to me privately. She nodded and left. "Can you tell me what happened?"  
  
"No, first you have to tell me how my father, Treize Kushrenada died," I said, a tone in my voice that said, "don't argue with me." "Very well. I could see the whole thing happening. Treize was fighting against Wufei, when all of a sudden he plunged his suit into Altron's trident. He died to end the war, Naya," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
So Wufei wasn't lying. I killed him for no reason. He held me while I cried. Whispered soothing words to me when I was hurting and he offered me love. I repaid him by taking away his life. I began to shake violently and I began to cry miserably.  
  
"I'm so sorry Wufei! I'm so sorry!" I felt Une's arms wrap themselves around me and she rocked me back and forth just like my mother, Leia used to when I'd have a bad dream. "Shh. It's alright Naya," she whispered. "No! It's not alright! I killed Wufei! I was the one that shot him. I'm so sorry!" I cried harder.  
  
I thought that when I'd say that she'd let go of me and leave me be, but her embrace tightened round me and she kissed my hair. "He's not dead. Thankfully the bullet didn't hit any vital organs and it was removed," she said gently. "Huh? But I had aimed it at his heart. I…Can I see him? Please?" I said desperately.  
  
She nodded and helped me up and led me to the room where he was resting. She left and I walked closer to him. I climbed in the huge bed beside him and wrapped my arms round him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm so, so sorry Wufei-Kun. Thank you for being there for me," I whispered, kissing him on the cheek where I had hit him earlier. Then I laid my head back on his shoulder and my arms tightened a bit round him. I fell back to sleep, thanking God that I didn't kill him.  
  
TBC  
  
Nope, nope not done yet. She still has to tell Wufei her feelings and about her past. Phew! Hope you enjoyed this one. 


End file.
